parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Show Characters Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 5
Transcript *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Our Golden Handy-Dandy... *Leafy: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Joe: To Draw Puppy, First, We Draw a "P", A Curved Line for the "U", Another "P", and Another "P", and Then Two Little Lines for The Line at the Bottom for the "Y", PUPPY. *Blue: So, Who Do You Think My Brother Could Be, With The Clue, "PUPPY"? *Lightbulb: Maybe Blue's Baby Brother is a Puppy. *Blue: Oh, Yeah, Maybe, But, We Still Need More Clues. *Joe: Just Two More Clues, Then We Can Sit, In The Golden Thinking Chair, To Figure It Out. *(Train Sounds) *Blue: Oh! *Sprinkles: It's the Train! *Blue: Let's Go! *Boombox: Come On! *(Train Sounds) *Joe: Choo-Choo! *All: Choo-Choo! *(All Laughing) *Joe: Blue Has a Baby Brother! *Blue: I Have a Baby Brother! *Ice Cream: Blue Has a Baby Brother! *Party Hat: I Wonder Who He Is. *Sprinkles: This is Exciting! *Joe: Our Next Stop, Color Town. *Sprinkles: Ooh, Color Town. *Lego: I Wonder If This is Where Our Next Gold Clue Is. *Skittle: Let's Go! *Joe: Wow!, It's So Colorful! *(Colors Puppy Laughs) *Blue: Huh?, Do You See a Puppy? *Carrot: Where? *Milky: Where Do You See a Puppy? *Blue: (Gasps), Oh Yeah, There's a Puppy, Right There! *Camera: Thanks! *Colors Puppy: Oh, Hello There, I'm Colors Puppy. *Blue: Hi, My Name is Blue, This is Sprinkles, Joe, and The Nick Jr. Characters. *Colors Puppy: Oh! *Joe: We're Trying to Find Blue's Baby Brother. *Colors Puppy: Oh! *Window: Are You Blue's Brother? *Colors Puppy: Oh, Well, I Could Be, But Uh, to Find Out, You'll Need the Gold Clues, and I Know Just Where to Find One, This Way! *Sprinkles: Oh, He Knows Where Our Clue Is! *Joe: Follow That Puppy! *Colors Puppy: (Laughs), Here We Are! *Sprinkles: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: It's a Rainbow! *Hearty: The Rainbow! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Joe: Oh, and Look, It Goes to Our Next Clue, Oh, But, This Rainbow Isn't Finished Yet. *Colors Puppy: Oh, Uh, Uh-Oh!, Some of the Colors are Gone, That Happens Sometimes. *Blue: We'll Just Have to Fix It. *Sprinkles: I'll Try to Fix It! *Joe: Yeah! *Feather: Go for It, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Um, But I Don't Know My Colors Yet. *Blue: That's Okay, Sprinkles, We'll Help You. *Dr. Lemon: Will You Help Sprinkles Fix the Rainbow? *Watermelon: Yeah! *Gummy: Great! *Colors Puppy: The Colors We Need for Our Rainbow are Up in These Clouds. *Joe: Oh Yeah! *Candy Corn: In These Clouds! *Colors Puppy: Yeah, But First, We Need to Find The Color Red. *Sprinkles: Hmm. *Yogurt: Let's Show Sprinkles The Color Red. *Blue: Can You Point to the Red Cloud? *Sprinkles: Oh, That's Red?, Red, Like an Apple. *Joe: I Have an Idea, Uh. *(Red Goes Into Rainbow) *Blue: Hey, Look at That! *Microwave: We're Fixing the Rainbow! *Joe: What's the Next Color? *Colors Puppy: Oh, Now The Rainbow Needs Green. *Sprinkles: Uh, Can You Point to the Green Cloud for Me?, This One?, Green, Like Grass. *(Green Goes Into Rainbow) *Camera: Wow! *Colors Puppy: All We Need Now is Purple! *Sprinkles: Oh, Do You See a Purple Cloud?, Oh, Uh, What Do We Do, There is No Purple Cloud. *Blue: Maybe We Can Mix the Colors Together to Make Purple! *Stethoscope: That's a Great Idea! *Joe: But What Two Colors Do We Mix Together to Make Purple? *Feather: Red and Blue! *Joe: Yeah!, Red and Blue Make Purple. *Milky: Let's Help Joe Mix Red and Blue Together. *Joe: Just, Swing Your Arms Around Like This. *Sprinkles: It's Working! *Hearty: Keep Mixing! *(Purple Cloud Appears) *Joe: We Did It!, We Made Purple! *Sprinkles: Purple, Oh, Like Purple Grapes! *(Purple Goes Into Rainbow) *Colors Puppy: Well, I Am Tinkled Pink, The Rainbow is Fixed! *(All Cheering) *Microwave: Great Job, Sprinkles! *Blue: You Fixed the Rainbow! *Sprinkles: Yeah, I Helped Fix the Rainbow, I Helped Fix the Rainbow, I Helped Fix the Rainbow, and I Learned My Colors! *(Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Happened?, Did I Get More Spots?, I Did?, I Did, I Did, I Got Orange Spots! *Joe: Wow!, Sprinkles, Look at You! *Blue: Wow! *Lego: I Think You Got Those Spots from Learning Your Colors! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Got Spots!, and There All Over Me, I Got Spots, Come On and See, With Help from You!, I Learned Something New, I Got Spots! *Window: Way to Go, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Thanks!, and Thank You for Helping Me Learn My Colors! *Colors Puppy: Blue, Joe, Sprinkles, Nick Jr. Characters, Come This Way!, Ready for the Beast Part of This Rainbow? *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Colors Puppy: You Can Ride It, All The Way Over to Numbers Kingdom, (Laughs) *Joe: Wow! *Leafy: We Can Ride the Rainbow to Our Next Gold Clue! *Joe: Wahoo! *Blue: (Laughs) *Lightbulb: Wow! *Blue: Um, Sprinkles, What's Wrong?, Aren't You Gonna Ride the Rainbow? *Sprinkles: I'm Scared to Go By Myself. *Blue: Oh, Well, It's Okay to Be Scared. *Carrot: Hey, Do You Want to Ride With Us? *Sprinkles: That Would Be Nice! *Blue: Yeah, Come On! *Party Hat: We'll Go On the Count to 3! *Watermelon: Count With Us! *Blue: Ready? *All: One, Two, Three! *(All Sliding the Rainbow) *Sprinkles: Can We Do That Again? *Blue: (Gasps) Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Objects